


World of Darkness

by LevyFai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Post-Apocalypse, Transformation, Vampires, War, Werewolves, mystical animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: The world once was green and filled with magic. That was until darkness attacked and destroyed all the beauty, capturing the magical beings that were protecting the light and forcing them to serve the 4 dark creatures that now own the world. Families were broken, mothers and fathers were taken away from their children, and siblings dived across the world.Yet there is hope, if the children can defeat the 4 creatures and save their parents, then the world shall once become green and good magic will come back into the world. The only problem is that the children are spread across the globe and the 4 know they're out there, sending their servants to deal with the threat.It's a race against time, and whoever wins...gets the world.





	1. Chapter 1

The power of magic is fading, darkness has come to devour those of magic. Fathers are fighting their hands bloody with enemies, their leaking blood as their magic drained, yet they stood. They stood for those behind them, running.

Mates, loved ones, mothers, the ran holding their children to their chest or in their arms. Breaths were shone by the cold air. Screams were filling the air; the children were crying. Then there was darkness around them.

_You shall give us what we want, or your blood shall be shed._

“NO.” A voice rang out then the world turned to black.

X

The world had been changed when the darkness had taken over. Once a beautiful world of green and hopefulness was now a world of destruction and black. Humans were now prey to magical creatures who were under control of the darkness.

Those who lived and ruled in the dark took control of the 4 corners of the world. To the North the Demon King of Ice ruled, he had taken control of the wolves and wizards that lived there. He even had taken an angel who had lived in the North and made him his slave.

The southern corner had been taken over by a creature of pure lust, a demon that lived on sex and blood. Once proud conquistador, now an unholy monster created by his greed and lust. He made humans his playthings and even those who took vows of holy magic were subject and broken under his whim.

To the East ruled a dragon, his goal was for knowledge. Unlike the two of the North and South, the Emperor of East was indifferent to humans, thinking of them just fleas that have no importance. Though if they talk out of turn, he would kill them in the bloodiest ways.

The West was ruled by the only female of four, a vampire. She was known through her land to take maidens and kill them drinking and bathing in their blood. The vampire also was queen over all the covens they all answered to her. She loved war and would often attack villages just see them run red.

The four of them enjoyed toying with magical creatures using their magic to control them. Wolves who mated with a human were forced to kill them and sometimes their children. Angels were forced to watch those they hold dear be killed or turned to monsters. The world was dark as it could get.

Yet there was talk, that some of the magic creatures under their control could be saved. The most powerful of magic creatures along with angels had held back the four, long enough for most of their mates and children to find a safe haven. Thought it cost some more than others.

This is the story of how the children saved their parents and the world. It’s a story of pain, joy, fear, anger, courage, compassion, love and sadness, death and life. Welcome to the world of Darkness.


	2. North and West

_Land of the King of Ice, outskirts_

The cottage was dark and quiet as death before screams filled the air. This caused the oldest of the house to run to the top of stairs to the room where his eldest niece was screaming. When he opened the door he was greeted by an 18-year-old trashing around in her bed. Blue and white runes started to appear on her body as her eyes opened showing not the blue of the sea but the golden of a wolf.

“Emil?” a voice behind him called but he quickly replied.

“Get Lars up.”

“But…”

“I will deal with Bella; Lars knows where the Moonflowers are.”

“What about…”

“Now Soren.” Emil then heard his brother leave and went to the girl on the bed.

“ Ísfrysting, vatnsrennsli, snjór falla yfir vetrarsnjóinn. Láttu krafta lækninga og ná þér enn, töfra friðar og jafnvægis biðja þig. Komdu með frið til valdsins innra með þér.” (Ice freeze, water flow, snow fall during the winter snow. Let the powers of healing and still reach you, the magic of peace and balance beseech you. Bring peace to the power within you.)

Emil’s magic went to the girl touching the runes on her body. The magic eased into the girl the runes stopped glowing and the girl fell back on the bed asleep. Emil sighed as he heard two sets of footsteps.

His eyes went on his taller brother whose hair was wild holding a group of white and blue flowers. He quickly got over and place the flowers around the girl. The blooms started to glow then faded as the girl’s breathing evened out.

“This is the 6th time this month.” The man told Emil.

“I know Lars…”

“Also, someone has buying up the Moon rose, and killing those that are in the wild…. those were the last ones.”

“But if there isn’t any more…. Bella might…” Emily looked to his youngest brother.

“I know Soren…but maybe there is a way to get help.”

“What do you mean? With Tino, Berwald, mother and father are captured there the only ones who know how to…”

“No, remember mama talking about his old friends…”

“Your talking about the magic trio?” Lars replied frowning.

“I know that you don’t think it will be a good idea, it might be the only way to save Bella.”

“But at what cost? We came here because he wouldn’t find us…”

“Yes, but he’s probably the one who bought all the flowers and killed the wild ones, if we don’t, we might lose her. I made a promise to Tino I would keep them both safe…”

“We did, and we also promised to make sure that Soren is safe also.”

“Uncle Emil….” The three looked over to the girl who was now awake.

“Hey, little wolf…”

“It…happened again…. I’m sorry…I’m putting everyone in danger….”

“No, it’s not your fault, just back to sleep, Bella.” It was Lars who replied touching Bella’s forehead and using his magic to make the girl sleep.

“Emil, I want you and Soren to stay here with Tina. I’m the one who has more experience traveling…and I can protect Bella better.”

“Where are you going to take her?”

“The only person I know who has dealt with an powerful mix blood before…. Alistair Kirkland.”

X

_The wilds of West,_

“WHITTNEY KIRKLAND JONES.” The said girl winced and turned to the voice.

“Hi…uncle Patrick….”

The girl looked into the green eyes of her mother’s brother. The reason was red had come over to his niece was because of what the brown hair girl was doing. Whittney was using magic, wild magic which she wasn’t to do unless she was accompanied by one of the older magic users in their home.

“What have we told you about using wild magic without one of us?”

“But…. I thought I could use it to…. find them…”

Patrick sighed and took the girl inside their house so they could talk. It had been 18 years since himself and his older brother Alistair had found Whittney on their doorstep. They both knew that she was their bother daughter because of small charm that was around her neck. They also realized what had happened to their brother.

“Whittney, we’ve talked about this before, your mother used his magic to make sure you got here…I can feel that your father and one of the brothers are still free, but we still don’t know about your other brother or mother.”

“That’s why I want to use magic to find them…”

“If you do, you risk all of us, your mother sent you here to be safe.”

“But….”

“Oi, what’s going on in here?”

“Uncle Alistair.” Whittney sighed as they looked to the darkest redhead in the room.

“Aye, and what’s gotten you down Lassie?”

“I caught her using magic in the garden.”

“Is that true?”

“I want to find them….”

“I know that lass but be patient…soon fate will show it’s hand.”

“How do you know?” Whittney pleaded.

“I have my ways, now go wash up.”

Once their niece was gone Alistair looked at his younger brother. He then pulled out an old tome. Patrick's eyes went wide as he recognized what the book was, it was his mother’s journal.

“That’s…”

“Mother’s vision book, It’s close to time.”

“You mean mother….”

“Had a vision on how this world could become green again.”

“And….”

“I will read it to ye later when Whittney is asleep.”

“Yeah…that would be a good idea.”

“That girl reminds me to much of Artie sometimes.”

“I remind you; Artie is one of the most power….”

“I wonder now he’s doing…”

“I don’t know…I just hope he’s okay, all of them…or it will break her.”

“And us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in the chapter:   
Lars: Netherlands   
Emil: Iceland   
Bella: Stockholm (my oc)   
Soren: Copenhagen (My oc)   
Patrick: Ireland   
Alistair: Scotland   
Whittney: Indiana (My oc)


	3. Sons

_Thrown room of the ruler of the South, _

“What is the matter Milo you seem down my shining sun.” Antonio Hernández Carriedo asked his heir.

“Papa, I was wondering if I could see mama…”

The demon looked at his son and frowned, his son was his pride and joy. His mother, a once virgin grandson of a priest was beauty and their son had gotten his coloring and amber eyes. Though the omega had given him Milo, the omega had been nothing but trouble.

“I told you, Milo, Lovino is in trouble for being defiant. I want him to understand that he needs to be a good omega, you understand, that right?” he stepped from his thrown and touched his son’s cheek.

“Yes, Papi.”

“Good, now I believe Francis has lessons for you.”

Milo bowed to his father and quickly went to the rooms where his teacher was waiting for him. Once he was gone Antonio let go of his human form and showed his true form as a demon naga. He had chosen to keep this from his son, he wanted to wait to see if Milo had gotten his magic so far, he hadn’t show it yet.

“I wonder if you’ll be more like your mother…if so I might have to wed you off.” He smirked.

“Then I can give your mother another child.” He replied as he went back to his chair.

X

_Somewhere between the West and Eastern kingdom, _

Arthur Kirkland was on the floor chained to the wall. The wizard was in the hands of Vlad, a vampire who had been searching for powerful magic users for his coven. Arthur knew that he was sly, but to use Arthur’s family as leverage.

The door opened and he looked up to see the pale face of his captor. Arthur frowned then paled as he saw who was with the vampire.

“Alan…”

“You see Arthur, your son has taken kindly to my offer.”

“No…you didn’t…” Arthur looked to his son whose once green eyes were now had a red tint.

“Mum, you should try it, I feel so much power.”

“Alan, what did you do? Don’t you understand what you’ve given up?” Arthur pleaded with his son.

“I don’t care, but you know what I heard, that you chose to protect our sister more than us.”

“I….”

“Enough, I don’t want to hear your lies anymore.” The boy said as he growled at his mother.

“Alan…”

“Let’s go, my boy, let your mother see what happens when he chose one child over another,” Vlad replied smiling as the two-left leaving the wizard alone.

_One will be in darkness._

He shivered at the voice, a voice he hadn’t heard for a long time.

“Mother…I have failed…and I don’t know what to do…” he then started to cry.

X

_Four have claimed this world as their own, _

_ Sitting in their gilded chairs will be overthrown, _

_ Children will be their downfall, three of winter, 2 of blessed blood, _

_ Two of magic of mother’s love, and one of darkness who will bring the blood, _

_ The darkness shall seek to divide, _

_ The children from the guides, _

_ Yet should each child fall, _

_ The world shall have a darker fall, _

_ If the children rise and win, _

_ Like the winter turning to spring again, _

_ Then the earth shall turn back to green, _

_ Home of might and just, kings and queens._

A lonely priest read the words as he looked up to the sky. He knew that time had come, the children were all of age, and would be hunted down. He called forth the last of his magic and called forth a warning, to those who knew about the song and those who refer to it.

Unknown to the priest however was a verse that had been written hastily to the side.

_ Yet be watchful for two of shy nature, _

_ Their parents high in both love and hatred, _

_ A price was put on their blood, _

_ Their mother's sacrifice and their father’s love, _

_ The eldest a shaman, the youngest a dove, _

_ Shall aid the fight, shall make a wrong right. the _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter  
Milo: Milan (My oc)   
Antonio: Spain  
Vlad: Romania   
Arthur: England   
Alan: New York (My oc)   
Priest: Rome


End file.
